Night Sky
by ChibiKyuubi312
Summary: Hope is out on his own on the beach and gets a half-unwanted visitor. Mischevious things happen that night. YAOI! Don't like, don't read!


**It has been FOREVER since I've posted something! Haha, anyways, let's move on to the story. -avoids eye contact-**

**Disclaimer: I own none of this story! Nothing at all!**

* * *

><p>Hope stared up at the clear night sky. The stars sparkled high above him. A single tear slid down his cheek. He was supposed to be having fun while at the beach in Bodhum, but he just couldn't. In fact, Hope didn't know why he was crying in the first place. He just...started crying. His eyes looked at nearly every star that he could.<p>

The sound of the party in the house behind him sounded fun. However, he just wanted to be alone. But...at the same time, he didn't.

Who did he want to be with right now? Vanille? No, too bubbly for how he was feeling. Lightning? No way, she'd never be calm about it. She'd scold him for supposedly being weak and that she didn't have time to look over him. Snow? Okay, now he was just insane. He wanted nothing to do with Snow. Fang? Definitely not. She scared him too much. Lebreau? Hah! She'd never let him live it down! Maqui? Nah, he was just a bit too...crazy and childish. Gadot? Eh...he'd be the same as Lebreau.

"Hey, Hope." A voice came from behind him. "You alright? You're just kinda...standing out here all alone."

Hope wiped away the tear that had crawled down his cheek. "I'm fine." He said quietly.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of blue. Yuj had joined him. "You were crying?"

He shook his head some. "No..."

Yuj stared at him. "I don't believe you."

Hope and Yuj sat down on the sandy ground. Hope was curled in a ball and Yuj kept his legs stretch out in front of him. Nothing was said for a long time, "So...what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you sitting so far away from the rest of NORA?"

He shrugged. "I just...I don't really like crowds."

Yuj wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "I didn't like them either, but now look. I...kinda like them." Hope tried to get Yuj's arm off of him, "Oh, come on, Hope. You know you like my arm around your shoulders."

"Actually...It's kind of uncomfortable." Hope muttered.

Yuj playfully pulled him closer, "Well, what can I say? I have a tendency to make people uncomfortable."

Nothing was said for a while. Yuj took his arm off Hope and then lied on his back, staring up at the stars. Hope looked up and stared at them for a bit longer. "Hope! Yuj!" Lebreau called out. "Come on! We're all heading inside now!"

Yuj stood up and wiped the sand off of his clothes. He held a hand out to Hope, but it was ignored. Hope stood, got the sand off himself, and walked passed Yuj. The blue-haired teen watched as the younger of the two walked towards Lebreau's. Hope stared at the ground as he was walking.

He still felt kind of lonely even though Yuj was with him. Before both teens could go inside, Yuj pushed Hope against a wall and pinned him there. "H-huh...?"

"Tell me the real reason you were crying, Hope."

"I did. Well, kinda." Hope started. "I...I really don't want to talk about it."

Yuj leaned forward and brushed noses with the younger teen. "You can tell me anything."

Hope averted his sea green eyes from Yuj's caramel eyes. "I just told you that I don't want to talk about it, Yuj."

"Hope? Yuj?" A bubble voice came from beside them. "Why are you two so close?"

It was Vanille. Her head was cocked to the side. Yuj looked over at her, still pinning Hope to the wall. "Just talking. Go back inside, Vanille. I'm sure Fang is looking for you."

She smiled, "Okay~!"

Vanille bounded back inside. Yuj turned back to Hope, whose cheeks were flushed. "Now, Hope; why did I find you crying?"

"I'm not saying it again." Hope stated.

Yuj grabbed Hope's wrists and held them over his head with one hand. Though he had a rather lean and frail appearance; Yuj was very well-built. Hope struggled against Yuj's grip, but his attempt to escape was futile. He stared up at the blue-haired teen, "I was thinking about someone..."

"Your mother?"

Hope simply nodded. Yuj smiled a bit. "Why couldn't you tell me that to begin with?"

"I...I didn't want to seem pathetic..."

Yuj sighed, "Can't be helped."

He was starting to lean towards the silver-haired teen. "Yuj! Hope! Get your asses in here!"

The older of the two sighed and dropped the younger's wrists. "Come on; let's go in before they try to kill us."

Hope nodded a bit. "Okay." He quietly said.

They walked in and Gadot let out an irritated sigh. "There you two are!"

"You know, I spend a lot of time on my clothes, yet no one says anything about them. Same goes for my hair that I spend forever on." He sighed.

"I guess people just want your fine ass, Yuj." Maqui laughed.

Everyone started laughing, even Hope's mood had brightened some and he joined in on the laughter. "I want nothing to do with his ass." Snow murmured.

Hope glanced over at him, but the eye contact didn't last long. Lebreau suddenly appeared behind Hope, "The boy. I swear he's secretly a girl."

"Huh?"

She smiled at him. "Never mind. Don't mind me. I've been talking to myself a lot lately."

"Oh."

Yuj grabbed Hope's wrist and pulled him close, "Come on. Let's go have fun."

Heat erupted in Hope's cheeks. "Wh-what?"

Everyone was laughing again. This time it was directed towards the blushing teen. He didn't dare make eye contact with anyone other than Yuj. The feather-haired male took the opportunity to lightly kiss the naïve boy. Hope's eyes widened when this happened.

"Holy mother of god!" Gadot shouted. "When did-? Why are-? AM I MISSING SOMETHING?"

Yuj slowly broke away from a very flushed Hope. "Gadot...don't you have something better to do than watch this?"

The fire-colored haired man was staring at Yuj with a deer-in-the-headlights look. Without another word, Yuj sauntered off with his left arm around Hope. As much as Hope wanted to push away from the older teen, he couldn't gather the courage to do so. It was almost like...he wanted to be in Yuj's embrace.

They went into Yuj's room and the older teen closed the door, locking it. Hope stared up at him. "So that no one comes in."

"Comes in...?"

Yuj smirked. Hope was confused at first, but then his expression changed when his mind put the pieces together. "That's right. You're pretty smart, Hope."

He pinned the silver-haired teen against the wall again. The two kissed again. This time, Yuj made sure that they were pressed against each other. Also, Yuj made a note to, in Hope's mind, practically attack his neck. Hope let out one soft moan, and Yuj smirked. He took off the neckerchief that concealed nearly all of Hope's neck. He slipped off the jacket also.

"So many layers..."

Hope reached up and slipped off Yuj's coat. Messing with the hem of each other's shirts, they took them off. Yuj softly kissed down Hope's chest. He slowly dragged his lips back up and kissed Hope's collarbone. A sharp intake of breath broke the half-silence. "Hm...?" Yuj hummed on that spot.

Hope released another malleable moan. Yuj messed with the button of Hope's pants. He wasn't sure of what to do, so Yuj unbuttoned them anyways. The older teen smirked when Hope blushed a deep red. He undid his own pants and then started to grind on the young man. Yuj began to kiss him before he could really vocal. Hope moaned into the kiss. "Do you like that, Hope?"

"Uh-huh..." He muttered.

"Do you want to take a step forward from this?"

Hope nodded. Yuj slipped Hope's pants off as he carried him to the bed. He lied him down. Taking the remainder of Hope's clothing off at an agonizingly slow pace, Hope was holding back a loud moan.

"Hope, I had no idea you were so big." Yuj seductively said.

That's when he bent down to kiss the base of Hope's cock. Slowly, he licked up to the sensitive head. Hope whimpered a bit. Yuj stared up at the flushed male as he took in his cock. Hope released a loud, long moan. It didn't take long for Hope to come. Yuj swallowed every last drop. "Well, that was fast."

"Sh-shut up..."

Yuj very seductively took three fingers in his mouth and coated each digit with saliva. He smirked when he saw Hope's expression. "This might hurt."

One finger slid into Hope. The sea green eyes widened at the sudden intrusion. Yuj moved it around before inserting another. He made a scissoring motion and Hope's plush lips parted. Yuj put in the final finger and Hope moaned...rather loudly. "Hope...?"

"Hmm...?" He hummed, unable to trust his voice.

"Are you ready for something slightly bigger?"

Slowly, the silver-haired teen nodded. There was some shuffling, and Yuj came back into Hope's view. "So you know...this might really hurt."

Again, Hope nodded. He felt something slowly press into him. He let out a cry in pain and ecstasy. "Let me know when to move..."

After a little while, Hope became used to the feeling and moved his hips against Yuj. Then, Yuj slowly pulled himself out and then pushed back in. The pain that Hope felt was slowly being replaced with pleasure. "Yuj..." Hope softly moaned. "F-faster...please...h-harder..."

Above him, the blue-haired teen smirked. He did exactly what Hope wanted him to do. He tried to find one certain-, "AH!" Hope cried out.

Yuj's smirk grew. He'd found that bundle of nerves that would make the younger male scream Yuj's name in pure ecstasy. He began to slam into that same spot over and over again. Hope's cries grew in volume. "Damnit, Hope. You're gonna make me come too soon if you keep that up."

With the way Hope was sounding, someone might've though he was crying in pain. He was in no pain. He was on Cloud Nine. Yuj grabbed Hope's manhood and began to pump with each thrust. "Yuj~!"

Yuj bent down and kissed that one spot on Hope's collarbone. It sent Hope over the edge. He screamed out, "YUJ~!"

He came into Yuj's hand and all over his abdomen. Yuj wasn't far behind him. Just seconds after Hope's orgasm, Yuj had his own. He came deep inside of Hope, "H-Hope!"

The older teen collapsed next to the younger one after pulling out of him. Both men were panting heavily. Hope stared at the mess he made all over Yuj. "Sorry..."

Yuj smiled, "Don't be. It's showing your enjoyment over what we did."

Hope eyed the fluid that coated Yuj's hand and stomach. Yuj lifted his hand and licked it clean. Hope wrinkled his nose, "That's disgusting..."

Yuj leaned over Hope and kissed him. It caught Hope by surprise and he gasped. Yuj took the opportunity to run his own tongue against Hope's. Hope recoiled at the salty taste. Yuj pulled away and smirked. The silver-haired teen glared at his lover. "That was gross."

His smirk grew. "Maybe to you, but I've blown you, so-"

"Alright! I don't want to hear anymore! You can stop there!"

Yuj sat up and reached for the towel that was lying on the ground to clean himself off. He grabbed his underwear and pants and put them on. He grabbed Hope's clothes and put them on for him. Yuj held his hand out, but hope just stared at it. "I think you broke my ass..."

"It's like that at first, but after a few times you'll most likely get used to it." Yuj laughed.

He then picked Hope up and carried him downstairs. Yuj's hair was messier than normal, and Hope's was matching. Everyone stared at the two. Hope blushed a deep red and Yuj smirked. "Hear something you didn't want to?"

"Were you stabbing him, Yuj?"

"In a way...yes."

"Wha...?"

Hope's face was a very bright red. "I was stabbing his sexy ass with my cock."

Gadot gave the most disgusted look ever. "Uhm..."

"Yuj has a fucking monster cock..."

"It's not that big, Hope."

"You're not the one who got fucked up the ass by it!" Hope shouted.

Maqui and Snow choked on their drinks. "Well, you did say that you think I broke your ass."

"What the hell?" Snow managed to say.

Yuj kissed his lover after setting him on his feet. "So...what exactly went on up there...?"

"Don't say it. Don't say it. Don't-" Gadot wished.

"Nothing but-"

Hope cut him off with a kiss. "For once...I'm siding with Gadot. Don't say what I know you're going to say."

There was a silence. "...Hot gay sex." Yuj quickly said.

"DAMNIT, YUJ!" Hope, Snow, and Gadot shouted.

Maqui laughed a bit, "Heh...nice slip in, Yuj."

"Thank you, Maqui."

Hope put his hands on Yuj's shoulders and kneed him in the gut. Yuj let out a grunt. He gave Hope an evil look. "You know...I'll have to make you pay for that."

Everyone stared at them. Hope was pushed down to his knees. Yuj undid the button of his pants. "W-wait...here? In front of everyone...?"

"Yes." Then, the zipper.

Fang knew what was happening and pushed Vanille out of the room. "H-hey!"

"This is not something you want to watch, Vanille."

She locked the door from the outside. When Fang looked back, Yuj's dick was out and Hope had kissed the base. He licked up Yuj's shaft and kissed the tip. Yuj softly moaned and gripped the younger man's hair. Hope took half of it in his mouth and held whatever he couldn't fit. A somewhat loud groan emitted from the standing male. He pulled Hope closer. The silver-haired teen relaxed his throat and took in more of the huge cock. He finally reached the base of Yuj's manhood and lightly bit down. Yuj let out an almost strangled moan. Hope bit down again and Yuj's head fell back and he let out a guttural moan as he came.

He slid to the ground and Hope the gasped for air after he swallowed Yuj's cum. He could still taste it in his mouth, so he kissed Yuj; forcing him to taste it. Yuj cringed at the taste as he put his dick away. "Ew..."

"Now you know how I felt..."

"Alright...I've had enough of this gay shit to last me a life time." Snow said.

Gadot agreed, "Same here..."

Yuj tossed a small smirk to Hope who did the exact same. "We may've fucked in one of your beds."

"SON OF A BITCH!" They shouted.

Everyone began to laugh. Even Hope joined in with it. He and his lover have the same mind...in some odd way. Some...very odd...and very perverted way. Yuj pulled Hope onto his lap. Hope leaned back and kissed Yuj. He began to become more comfortable with these kinds of things. He was more open towards others. Then, those three words emitted from his lips, making Yuj smile...

"I love you, Yuj."

"I love you too, Hope."

* * *

><p><strong>Ehehehe...Yeah. If you didn't catch on; it's a Final Fantasy XIII(13) story. Not XIII(13)-2. Just...XIII(13). So...yeah.<strong>

**I don't even know if Hope and Yuj ever meet! Seriously! Do they? I've only seen about halfway through the first disc (I was watching my friend play...38:02 battle...she beat it in 2:26...I have the picture to prove it...)**

**ANYWAYS! Hope you enjoyed the story~! I'm still taking requests!**


End file.
